Another Version of Suicidal Sleep: AVoSS
by Tatsumaki Aphrodite
Summary: Serenity is 9 month pregnant with Kaiba's baby, struggling through an unhappy marriage. Joey's house caught on fire and Serenity is stuck on the 2nd floor with the baby on the way. SetoxSerenity; slight JoeyxMai
1. Foreshadowing

**RE-EDIT!!!! **(thanx to Vaerose)

**AN**: Hi! Names are dubbed, sorry. I kinda rewrote the first chap, too many grammatically errors.

**AN**: **If I don't get four times the review as there are in chapters this story will be deleted.** Yes, this is a threat!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Gi Oh dammit!!!

**

* * *

**

**Another Version of Suicidal Sleep (AVOSS)**

(AN: I was plannin' a story called _'Sucidal Sleep'_ but i like this one better. I'll put that one out in the future along with other SxS storys.)

**Chapter one: Foreshadowin' for the Reader's Interest**

by Aphrodites #183

**

* * *

**

**This is foreshadowing 11 months later:**

"No! This baby is not his concern anymore!" Serenity shouted to the top of her lungs at Joey from the upper level of the house. She tried not to stress herself into harming the baby that rested in her belly, but what Joey had just said made her so angry inside.

Serenity had changed dramatically after she had gotten married to Seto Kaiba. She seemed happy with him, but she was tortured inside. It was not like she had a choice to be married, she was forced to because of her brother's debt.

It seemed as if her husband didn't care for her, all he cared for was the company and nothing else. Even when he found out that his wife was pregnant. He had been excited, but it was only less than a month before he return back to his daily routine of ignoring her. He had even suspected that the baby doesn't belong to him and because of that Seto and Serenity got into an awful fight. Serenity even moved into Joey's new house that he had used _her_ money to buy.

Joey worked at trying to return Serenity to Kaiba. There were just so many things that a guy couldn't do in the house with a nine month old pregnant sister hanging around, like throwing things around. The other reason was, of course, the baby's coming soon and well, it just wasn't convenient.

"Look, Ren... the baby's comin', like, real soon. So I think you'll need _'Moneybags' _durin' that time, that's all," Joey said, trying to explain this to his sister the best way he can.

Over time (after the Seto and Serenity marriage), Joey had changed just as much because of all he had been though. He had always wanted her sister to have a better life, although it hadn't gotten any better. But after being hunt down and almost kill by a casino gang which he had borrow money from (Joey had a gambling problem), Joey had learn to enjoy his life and had changed a great deal on his thoughts and views about money.

Almost completely involuntarily, Joey quickly pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started to light one. He lifted it to his dry lip and puff the smoke in from the lighter.

"Ren, i'm just tellin' ya that it's just fer' ya own good."

Serenity suddenly detected an unfavorable scent presented to her by breezes from an open window somewhere, and she drifted toward it. She stood on the top of the staircase and glared displeasingly at Joey, who hung by the bottom of the stairs.

With one hand supported behind her waist and another gingerly patting her overly bulging belly, she spat angrily,

"Joey, do you know what second-hand smoke can do to a baby?!"

Joey finally realized that he was smoking. Grunting in frustration, he threw the lighter down and stomped at it until it cracked under the heel of his forbidden boot like a broken heart. The inflammable liquid from the lighter soaked into the crimson red carpet, permeating.

"I quit it already, I swear," Joey protested, the cancer-stick between his fingers still.

Serenity look at him and sighed. She proceeded to decline the staircase, but neither one saw the tell tale tear in the carpet that lined it. Oblivious to the tear, Serenity cried out as she tripped. Joey gasped and jolted, reaching to catch Serenity, and absent-mindedly dropped the cigarette from his hand. The cigarette landed in the inflammable liquid that was spilled earlier, and a fire spawned.

Serenity was lucky enough to have grabbed the railing just before anymore harm was done. The earlier breeze had grown into a full blown wind, spreading the fire here and there in blotches, including the stairs. There was no way to get down to the first floor now and the fire seem to be growing out rapidly all over the dainty red carpet of the staircase.

Serenity hurried to the second floor washroom, about to retrieve a pale of water to put out the flames, when the unexpected happens. Serenity felt a jolt of pain at her stomach. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, a reflex from the pain in her stomach, and winced as the pain emerged again.

She had gotten off the flight of stairs and sat herself in the hallway where Joey could still see her.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Joey looked worriedly at his little sister.

"Joey, I..." Serenity started to feel a watery substance trickling down her legs. "Joey," she yelped, "The baby's coming!!!"

Joey grew shocked and taken by horror; never in his life had he have felt so helpless in saving his own sister. This was crazy. This was one of the biggest moments of his life (he's about to be an uncle) and there was no way he could get his sister and her child to safety.

The flames consumed the whole stairway and is was too stretched to be put out by water. Serenity had somehow manage to pick herself up and move to the room farthest from the fire, keeping away from the smoke for as long as she could.

Now there is only one thing left to do... call Kaiba for help...

* * *

**AN:** so do u like it or not? should the ratings go up? critism help me improve! Don't flame!

**Remember: 4-5 R&R or delete**


	2. 11 Months Ago

**(AN) **So sorry for the late update, I had a lot of hw and was kinda lazy and also the report card junk. From now on I will update once a month and on vacations I will update more frequently. I found myself an editor (Vearoes) to edit my extremely problematic story, please forgive my extreme errors of my first chapter.** IMPORTANT: I (meaning my editor) edited the first chapter, so if there is something you don't like about it, get her and not me, I am innoscent! **(sorry Vaerose)Now here I am with the next chapter, a little longer than the last... I think.

**Did you know that...**

October 25 was Seto Kaiba's birthday, I just found that out, it was like three days after I post this story (which was post a day after my sister's b-day, she's still mad 'cuz I came home late that day!)

**

* * *

**

**(Apologies)** Sorry, that the update is so late and sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors of the last chapter, I found myself great editior who will do this for free 'cuz she is my friend. Thanx Vearoes. She had also edit my first chapter during the process and she changed some parts to it to make it more "novel-like."

**

* * *

**

_**(Thanx u's) **Thanx 2 y'all readers out there who reviewed flash a big smile (that hurts my face) _

**To Paladin Dragoon: **I fixed some of my errors, English, vocab, and spelling is my worst subject, just to let you know, thanks for telling me that. .

**To Princess Yunariana: **Glad you like it! Please continue to read it and feel free to give suggestions or comments.

**To nkitty29: **I guess I wont delete it... yet evil grin Review!

**To Emporessofthedragons: **Thanx, you are to kind, I will try not to make Kaiba _such_a jerk, remember though, this is angst and drama so some stuff here are kinda mean and over dramatized.

**To SARAH: **Thanks I am continuing right now.

**To yami's girl: **Here is the update! .

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and after my editor edits this, I don't own much of the story anymore only the bits left to be the plot.

**PS:** i think i m puttin' up Suicidal Sleep pretty soon, da delay of it was cuz tat one gives up too much of this and da sequels plot. It's gonna b rated R though, 4 voilence n suicidal attempts.

* * *

**more apologies:** Sorry for the long junk up there... I got more to say but I forgot. Oh yea, now I remember:

**Demand:** 4 or more reviews per a chapter or say goodbye to this story foreva. BwaHahahahahahahaha!! (When I said 4 or more review I meant number of review divided by number of chapters equaling the average of 4!)

* * *

/oooo/

**Another Version of Suicidal Sleep (AVoSS)**

chap 2: 11 Months Ago

/oooo/

**11 months ago:**

_ding_

The elevator door ring as it open on the 4th floor, a girl with long, silky auburn and a man with dark brown short-cut hair stepped out.

The girl wore a long, plaid brown skirt and a fantasia pink blouse. On her feet, she wore red mary-janes boots on three inch heels. **1**

The male companion was in, strange enough, a gray tux (which, I must admit did not match quite his personally.) His tie was... better off as a clip-on instead, I guess he was extremely nervous.

"Thanks, Tristan," the girl with auburn hair, none other than Serenity, spoke with a smile on her dainty lips, "I really enjoy tonight, I had a really great time."

It had been their first date, mainly because Serenity's brother, Joey, was too over-protected of her. Now, ever since she move to another apartment which was closer to the university she attended, she felt like she finally knew the meaning of freedom and was able to contain it, able to actually grasp it in her hand. Yet she missed her dear brother so.

They didn't see each other as much now, only on holidays or vacations, not even on the weekends. The dorm (apartment) was too far from Joey's place, they didn't even talk to each other as much, not even on phone. It seemed like everything changed so fast, she miss those times when she hung out with her brother's friends and all those amazing adventures they went through. Everything changed so fast... fate was definitely fickle.

Tristan smiled smugly, "No need, Serenity. I'm just glad you had a great time." He was just about to give her a peck on the cheek when suddenly...

"Serenity!"

Serenity turned at the call of her name, nearly brush Tristan away with her long hair. She gasp, "Joey!" She ran to her brother's arm, pushing aside every obstacle in her way (basically air pressure, it just really slow you down sometimes, you know, lol).

"Joey," Serenity wrapped her arms around her big brother as tightly as possible, Joey hugging back as tightly.

"Joey," She continue, "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with checking up on how my lil' sis's doing?" Joey spoke with a warm-hearted grin, then he suddenly realize Tristan was there. His grin faded and in a low voice he said, "Ren, I need to tell ya sum tin'."

Serenity nodded for her brother to continue.

"In private," Joey said a little louder, glaring at Tristan. Slowly Serenity turn her head, joining her brother's gaze.

Tristan sensed that he wasn't wanted there so he backed away, "Well see-ya, Serenity... (gulp)... Joey," and with that said he leaped into the opening door of the elevator.

Serenity jabbed her key into the keyhole of the mahogany door. The door led into the apartment that she shared with Tea. Tea's university was frighten-ly close to Serenity's which, no doubt, caused many rivalries and disagreement, and yet they still remain great friends (I truly wonder how they manage so).

"So, big brother, what do you have to tell me that is so important that no one can be around to hear?" Serenity looked at Joey quizzically, and lead her older brother to the living room couch.

Joey shooked his head, "I'm sorry, sis."

"Sorry? About what? What are you so sorry about? You did nothing wrong, not to me at least."

"Ren, you're gonna get married soon an' --"

"Wait, big brother," Serenity cut in before Joey complete his full thoughts, " I am not getting married. I'm not, seriously I'm not. Where did you hear that from?" She stared at her brother with not a blink, wondering what her brother might reply.

"Look, Ren, Mai left me, last week... with Shunn. **2**" Joey's head was lower than ever, unable to look at his little sister straight at her face anymore. Ever since all his life he hope to be his baby sister's influence, the one who will give his little sister the best life as possible, not letting his sister ever once suffer any pain and hardship in the world, protecting her from everything but now...

Serenity widen her eyes, "Why?" She nearly shrieked.

"Ren," Joey's voice seems to suddenly deepen, "when you told me 'bout goin' ta college I did all I can ta get that money, I dueled, gambled, even stole and wut did I get in return? Having my lil' sis taken away from me." He shot up from his seat angrily, and threw a punch at the wall, holding back the soon-to-be tears.

Serenity's lips quivered, her gaze never leaving the floor. Her eyes... they swelled up in tears, unresisting, she got up after Joey, hugging him from behind,

"I am so sorry... Joey... w-why didn't you tel'l me, I... I... I would-n't have gone to college an--" Serenity just broke down, drowned in her own tears; nothing she said would have made sense, she lost herself.

Her dear brother couldn't stand watching his little sister like this, it formed a layer of guilt that subsided heavily inside his heart. Joey turned around, finally realizing his that his sister was there, and return her hug.

"Stop," Joey said pulling he sister away from him.

**4** He placed his hands on her shoulders as he continued, "Stop," he said again looking at his sister, "Ya're too old fer' this, you have ta dry those tears away."

Serenity stop crying completely, telltale hiccups still remained. Joey lean forward and his arms wrap around his once called "_baby_" sister and whisper in her ear, "Ren, it is not your fault so quit bein' guilty 'bout it. Don't worry, I'll be here fer' ya no matta' wut cuz I'm yer' big bro and nothing can change dat so don't eva fer' get it." Serenity gaze at her heroic brother and nodded in reply.

Once again, they continued their conversation from where they left off.

"Why did Mai leave you, Joey? Why?"

Joey look hard at his sister and Serenity stared back. She could see the pain in his solid brown eyes once again.

"Mai, got pissed cuz she thinks I got a gambling problem. I got mad so I left her one night ta go ta a nearby bar ta get a drink, justa few, ya know. Before I knew it, da triads starts goin' afta' me, tellin' me dat I owe 'em sum sorta money. Mai got scared cuz dere were graffiti on our apartment wall so she just left. Now she askin' fer' child support money." Joey grumble at that.

"I had no choice so I went ta borrow sum mo'e money--"

"Oh no, Joey, you didn't!"

"I did."

Serenity's disappointment show right through her face,

"Joey, do you ever learn? They are triads, senseless and almost as bad as the mafia. How could you, Joey? I don't to want to see your name on the newspaper one day saying how your body was mash in pieces stuff into a plastic laundry bag found in the middle of a dirty lake." Serenity suddenly got scared, she clench her hands together and shook head, preparing herself to cry again.

"Look, Ren," her brother shook madly, "I'm not stupid, I don't make da same mistake. I borrow money from some else."

"Who?"

There was no answer, the whole room seemed to have die down with an uncomfortable silence. Serenity decided to ask another question instead, one that she knew she wouldn't want to hear the answer of.

"Exactly how much money did you borrow?"

There was a slight delay before he finally gave a blunt answer.

"It's jus a couple grand dat's all."

"A-a couple grand... Joey, how could you!?"

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of."

"How?" Serenity looked extremely tense now.

_'Oh no, this can't good. Please God, please don't let this afflict my dear brother.' _**4**

_'How can I say this. Serenity is my sister is I swear on ma and pa's grave that I would protect her from harm and everythin'. _**5**_ God, I feel so guilty.' _

"I... I told 'im I got a lil' sista' who's still single and showed 'im a picture of you," Serenity's eye widened with shock on what he was about to say next. "And then he was like . . . . ."

* * *

**AN:**

**1. **I just have this fascination with boots.

**2. **Shunn is Joey and Mai's son. Sorry if you like the couple, I didn't mean it. Don't worry they'll get back together or else I'll forces them to. Joey is this way to show change, a given ability of a hero, dynamics and complexity.

**3.** No, this not incest. Joey did not split up with Mai just to be with his sister. I have siblings of my own so I don't think I would like to write of such.

**4.** I got tired of writing "blah blah blah, she thought" so now _'blah blah blah'_ means thoughts.

**5.** I kill Joey and Serenity's parents. Yes, I ran them over with a car (I am still mad that I got a D on my permit test!)

Questions/Comments/Misunderstandings, they will all be answer when you review. I also have a new story coming up so be on the look out!


End file.
